isles_of_gula_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Every adventurer has a class. Your class is what you do, and can change. Your class affects what special talents he or she possesses, and the tactics he or she is most likely to employ when exploring a cave, fighting monsters, or engaging in a tense negotiation. If you are making a character, you got to record your Starting class. A starting character has been in the current class for some time so at the start you know the class proficiencies of your class: Armor, weapons, and tools. But what are the classes and which one is the best for you? Choosing a Class Every class has benefits. Your current class does not affect your skills. To fit your class you should mold your skills to your class. Your choice of class affects many different aspects of your character. It establishes fundamental qualities that exist throughout your character’s adventuring. When making this decision, keep in mind the kind of character you want to play. For example, a midget could be a good choice for a sneaky thief, an aventi makes a fearsome pirate, and Agasan Human makes a great priest. Your character class not only affects your traits and abilities but also provides the cues for building your character’s story. Each class’s description in this chapter includes information to help you roleplay a character of that class, including personality, some experience suggestions and reasons that your character would be in that class. These details are suggestions to help you think about your character; adventurers can deviate widely from the norm for their class. It’s worthwhile to consider why your character is different, as a helpful way to think about your character’s background and personality. Class Benefits Every class has these benefits listed here. The benefits vary but each Class Abilities Every class has abilities. As you advance in your rank, you gain the abilities, if it is a spell, a skill upgrade, a stat upgrade, a new proficiency, or a technique. Good Races for your class A midget could be a good choice for a sneaky thief, an aventi makes a fearsome pirate, and Agasan Human makes a great priest. So when you choose your class, you might want to check what race matches the class or class for the race. Common Languages There are some common languages you might know if you have that class. For example, an anrtisan knows his local language, but since he might want to converse with someone who only knows Aqaun or Saunt, so an Artisan may know those. Starting Equipment All classes have starting equipment that you may have got from training or bought for your class. With alternate rules, you can buy equipment with the amount of equipment money you start with, which is explained more in fill-soon. Starting Proficiencies All classes have starting proficiencies that you may have learned through training or learned by your own. A proficiency could be a weapon, a tool, an armor type, or an instrument or a gaming set. This is in addition to backstory proficiencies and the proficiencies you get from Ability Tree Branches. Class Roleplay Suggestions In here are some class roleplay suggestions, like some experiences of your character, emotions, and quirks of your character, or some personality options.